Something Unsettled
by MyNameIsAwkward
Summary: Leanne Academy: A fabulous place to learn, grow, and meet new people. If you're not to busy cursing your parents for sending you here; this is Duncan's problem. He's here at this stupid academy with a bunch of loser goody goods, who apparently have all gone on the fritz. If the people aren't weird enough, the school has something off about it he can't seem to figure out.DxC BxG AU
1. Tell Me What I Did

_"Tell me what I did to push you off the cliff": Jason Reeves_

"Duncan Ryan Groves!" His aunt called from downstairs, sounding impatient. He knew the one things she hated most was having to repeat herself, and this was the third time she had called him. There was faint giggles coming from the kitchen, no doubt from one of his two younger sisters knowing he was going to get in trouble. His Aunt Marie never used his full name otherwise.

Duncan played on his bed; his feet over the edge. He didn't want to move, he was perfectly content lying here and staring at the ceiling where posters of his favorite bands littered the white space. A Day to Remember, Say Anything, and Blue October had words that shouted album names in graphic letters. He had put a mirror up on the ceiling as well, and he stared up at himself. The way his body was positioned was aggravating the meticulously gelled spiked Mohawk; the tips of which was dyed a bright green. His multiple piercings on his face were out, but you could still tell where they were. Two on one side of his eyebrow, one on the other; a stud below the left side of his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and sighed, hearing his aunt stomping up the stairs.

"Duncan!" His aunt threw open his door, eyes smoldering with irritation, "You know I hate repeating myself! Would you come downstairs? You're mom and dad are here."

Duncan sat upright at this, "What? Why?" He asked mildly surprised. Now, don't get him wrong, he didn't not like his parents. Its just that their family was a little... quirky. Duncan and his siblings lived with his Aunt for one reason. She wanted them to. Marie Merrill couldn't have children of her own, so instead she basically had adopted her sister's children. Duncan's parents worked late nights and long hours at the police station. It all worked out really.

His aunt pursed her lips and shrugged, turning on her heel and retreating down the stairs she just came up. Duncan followed her down looking at his parents suspiciously. They were never here just to talk, it was only if something if Duncan had done something bad, illegal, or a combination of both. He really couldn't care less.

He heard the soft sound of his sisters foot falls and turned toward the little girl hurtling at him at full speed.

"Duuuncaaaaan!" His 4 year old sister, Celia, cried happily. She leaped into his arms and giggled.

"Hey sunshine," He smiled, ruffling her dark hair. She gave him a grin and turned towards her mother and father.

"Mama! Daddy!" She said and squirmed out of Duncan's grasp to hug his mom's leg. She smiled down at her and then turned to glare at her oldest child.

"Duncan Ryan. You said that after last time you wouldn't get into anymore fights!" She scolded, giving her sister a look, telling her to get the younger ones out of the room. Duncan shrugged, giving off an air of indifference.

"Your point? I say that all the time? What's so different about this time? Besides, the guy had it coming to him. No one just randomly decides that he's going to try and act tough in front of his girlfriend because I was flirting with her!" He shrugged, grinning at his mom. She wasn't amused and rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm serious Duncan. I told you last time that it was you're last warning. You were expelled this morning, did you know that? NO! You didn't because you didn't go to school this morning. You know you've been in trouble more days than you've actually been there! how the hell is that even possible Duncan?" She was seething now; and when Jane Groves was mad she was dangerous. When she was infuriated, as she was now, she was just down right frightening; after all Duncan must have gotten his temper from somewhere, right?

"Yeah, yeah I get it. This is the whole 'you're an embarrassment to the family. You're switching schools again, this is the last chance you get Duncan. No more warnings.' speeches isn't it. Don't bother. I really don't want to hear it right now."

"No son. What you're mother is trying to say is, you're done. We've given you so many opportunities, so many chances, to change your ways and you haven't. So we're turning to an alternative, as of Monday morning you're going to a boarding school. This is a very well known academy, it's in the States and we think it is the best option for you right now." His father said, a note of finality laced in his voice. Duncan just stood in stared, not really comprehending what they were saying.

"You aren't serious right? You're not sending me away, right? This is some sort of sick joke that you guys are laughing at." He gave a nervous chuckle a that. They were kidding right? There was no way they were even thinking about sending him to school all the way in the US, no where near his younger sisters. Who was going to protect Celia when she was older? Who was going to protect Sid, now?

Duncan's father looked at him gravely, "Afraid not Duncan. You leave tomorrow. Here's a pamphlet about the school, your mother has a suitcase of some of the clothes you'll need to stay in dress code. Oh! And Duncan, you may be thinking that you'll just get expelled like that will solve the problem; but it won't. If you get expelled from this school I'm afraid it's either Juvenile Hall or Military School. Your choice." With that said his mother and father turned around and walked out the door, his mother slamming the door tightly shut behind her.

Duncan stared, slack-jawed, at the now closed door and sat down on the couch. He still heard his father's voice ringing in his ears, and normally he wouldn't care. He would blow it off as an empty threat and continue on with his lifestyle; but this time, feeling the pamphlet in his hand, he knew it wasn't an empty threat. That fact didn't really sit well with him.

"Duncan?" A small voice asked, crawling up onto his lap and poking him in the nose. Celia was looking up at him with her watery mismatched brown-blue eyes.

"Yeah Cee?" He murmured, ruffling up her dark brunette wavy locks.

"Where are you going?"

"Mama and Daddy are making go to a special school. I have to leave tomorrow Sunshine. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll come back and visit you okay? You're going to call me every week right? You'll have Aunt Marie teach you to use her cell phone?" He asked her. She looked sad, but at the mention of learning about the shiny electronic she smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. She wrapped her pudgy child arms around as much of Duncan's stomach as she could and gave him a tight hug before scampering off to their Aunt.

He was going to miss that kid while he was at school.

_Life is to important to be taken seriously- Oliver Wilde_

After a long, awkward conversation with his Aunt at dinner, he decided that he might as well read that damned pamphlet and start packing.

Duncan trudged up the stairs and lazily landed flat on his back on his bed. He pulled out the pamphlet and opened the first flap; a folded note fluttered out of the brochure. He looked at the strange paper, one eyebrow raised. He turned the paper over in his hands and was surprised to see that his name was on the back.

Probably just a note from mom and dad. He thought, opening up the tri-folded piece of paper.

_Dear Mr. Duncan Groves,_

_We'd like to inform you that you've been accepted to Leanne Academy for the Gifted and Talented. This academy is a special academy, full of students with secret talents just like you Mr. Groves. Do you ever recall a memory of you doing something unexplainable? Or something unexplainable happening to you? If you do, and we know you do, it is because you have one special talent Mr. Groves. Has anything else happened to you since that incident when you were twelve? When you threw that baseball at gym teacher without even being near it? Yes, this may all sound like you have being stalked by us, but that is not the case here Mr. Groves. Here at Leanne's it is our responsibility to make sure that these special students are educated correctly, and the best way to do that is to insure that they are indeed one of our special students._

_Believe it or not this is real. We believe this school is the best way for you to further expand your talents._

_We're very glad to have you a part of our student body, Mr. Groves. We cannot wait to see you at Leanne's._

_Headmaster Alaine Adams._

_"I'm not running, and its a little different now"- Sick Puppies_

**::~::~::[TBC]::~::~::**

**[This is my first TDI fanfiction. Obviously, it's AU and characters might be out of character. Actually I lied. They probably will be out of character. I normally type these things out on my phone, and half the time while I'm half asleep so any crazy ideas will *hopefully* be accepted? Next chapter is my OC's. I think the one after that may be Courtney?. I have six main characters as of right now: Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, and two of my OC's: Gavin and Finnlee, the owthers will be basically background characters.)**


	2. Just a Little Bit Crazy

_Crazy as she comes, crazy as she goes.- Daughtry_

* * *

Finnlee pulled her long strawberry blonde hair into a pony tail, trying to get her it out of her slightly tanned face. She reached down, lacing up her running shoes when there was a loud whistle at her. She straightened up fast, her face burning. She whipped around to glare at the pervert and saw it was one of her brother's friends. Finn started her jog around the block, blaring her music.

Normally, she wouldn't run this early in the morning; but then again, normally, she didn't get creepy letters from some boarding school in the next state over. Needless to say she was a little spooked; it was easy to see she wasn't exactly normal. Well, a girl who wear gloves constantly isn't exactly normal. She had ever since she was 11.

_It was the day of her 11th birthday, all of Finnlee's friends were going to come over to celebrate. Her mother was in the other room, no doubt wrapping her presents at the last minute like she always did. Her mother was ever the procrastinator, something Finnlee had inherited from her. Finnlee was a normal 11 year old girl, or at least she thought so. She was sitting in her room, reading her book. Finnlee had always been a little bit anti-social; a trait she must have gotten from her father because her mother was a huge partier. That was one thing Finnlee despised about her mother, she was always having parties. She was constantly drunk._

_"Finnlee Jane Miller! Get down here now! You're friends are here," Her mother called from the front door downstairs. Finnlee sighed and put on her fake 'party smile'. To be honest Finnlee hated her birthday, she also hated when her mother made her have parties._

_"I told you Mom. My name isn't Finnlee Jane," She sneered the prissy name, "It's just Finnlee. F-I-N-N-L-E-E." Her mother rolled her eyes and pulled open the door to greet her friend. _

_It went on like that for two hours._

_"Present time!" All of Finnlee's friends screamed and ran into the living room. Finnlee trailed behind, walking instead of running. She wasn't all to thrilled._

_Her mother passed her the first present, it was wrapped in shiny yellow wrapping paper, and was a rather large box. Her friends were all laughing and giggling, loudly guessing what it could be. Finnlee took the present from her mother, and all of a sudden she couldn't see the party anymore. She was in the grocery store walking beside her mother and some man. They were laughing and giggling. The man, she assumed one of her mother's friends, wrapped his arm around her mother's waist and kissed her cheek. Finnlee felt betrayed by her mother, her parents had just divorced 2 months ago._

_"When's her birthday again?" He asked._

_"She'll be turning 11 on Wednesday. The same day as our 9 month anniversary," She said coyly._

_The scene went dark and now she was in her mother's office._

_"This is the last birthday that little bitch will have at this house. She's never grateful, what's with all the reading and being anti-social? She's the biggest annoyance I've ever met," Her mother grumbled, angrily wrapping a box with a teddy bear with bright metallic yellow wrapping paper. The scene went dark again, and she was all too aware of how everyone was staring at her crying, angry self. That was the last day she ever spent with her mother._

It was one of her worst memories, finding out that her mother basically hated her and that she had been cheating on her father. She honestly didn't know how it happened either, and it wasn't something she liked to think about either. She wore finger-less gloves most days and always wore a sweatshirt just in case.

Finnlee finished her run, totalling her distance to be about three miles. A satisfactory result. She grinned, wiping the pooling sweat from her forehead and turned to walk inside.

"Morning Dad!" She greeted happily at the man who was sitting at the kitchen table in his bathrobe and slippers. He grumbled back a response and took a bite out of his donut, "I leave tonight for that school, remember?" She asked him, taking a seat across from him. He nodded.

"Where's it at again?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He peered at her over the edges of his glasses. John Miller was a man whose looks completely differed from his personality. In his appearance he looked like a harsh business man (because that is what his job description is), very judgemental and steely; but he was quite the opposite, with kindly eyes and a warm smile he was actually very nice, even if a bit scatterbrained and forgetful.

"Indiana. Apparently it's like super prestigious too," She grinned at him, swiping the rest of his donut and polishing it off in one bite," Thanks Dad!" She called around the mouthful of donut, before running up the stairs so she could start packing.

* * *

_We were promised, more than we can take- Civil Twilight_

* * *

Finnlee lifted her last suitcase into her father's trunk, filling the entire truck. She closed the door, and walked to the passenger door.

"Ready honey?" Her father asked. She nodded.

"How long until we get to the bus station again?"

"About 5 minutes," Her father responded, pulling out of the drive way and onto the street. Finnlee reached up and turned on the radio, letting some mumbled pop garbage fill the uncomfortable silence.

She felt bad leaving her father, she honestly didn't know what he was going to do without her, she was the responsible one of the two. It was a known fact that her father was scatterbrained and would probably forget to eat if she didn't cook for him; but even he couldn't deny that going to this school was an unbelievable opportunity that she couldn't pass up.

"I'll be fine you know," John said, breaking the silence by voicing his daughter's unspoken concerns. She smiled at him and laughed.

"I know, but I feel bad leaving you. You might just forget your head at home if I wasn't there to remind you," Finnlee joked, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I'll be fine. And besides, maybe I can get some of the ladies at the office to come help your old Dad, " He chuckled and winked. John wasn't old as he claimed, only 40, which wasn't old by a long shot. The bus pulled up and Finnlee hugged her father tightly before putting her luggage on the bus.

Apparently, this school had it's own charter bus to transport all the students, traveling across several states and one bus even going into Canada. It was convenient that's for sure, especially since she was one of the last stops on the bus's route.

She looked around the bus seats, hoping to find at least one friendly face among the crowd, but was sad to see that most seats were taken. She sighed and slumped into an empty seat.

* * *

_Coming to water, stock still, no coming back.- Florence & the Machine_

::~::~::[TBC]::~::~::

* * *

**( THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS! :D Sorry this took sooooo long. I plan on trying to update every 5 days, it's just that this weekend I had softball camp so I couldn't type on my phone. Next chapter is going to probably be in Courtney's POV! Oh! And if you ever wanna know things about me or any of the songs from the chapter just ask in a review! Happy reading XOXOXO- **(AWK. aka: ME! :D) **)**


	3. All Your Dirty Looks

**(A/N:: Yeah, this chapter is completely and utterly terrible. If it wasn't for the fact that you guy would probably never get Chapter3, I would have scrapped it. It's that crappy. Sooo... yeah. Fuck. Anywho! Try to read without you're eyes bleeding? XOXO ~Awk)**

_(All these dirty looks, they are right on cue- The Spill Canvas)_

"Doll face! Why don't you come up here and entertain me some?" That green mohawked neanderthal yelled from two seats up. Courtney let loose a little growl in her throat.

"I seriously might kill him by the end of the year Bridgette. I'm not even joking," She said to the blonde surfer girl sitting next to her. Courtney was one of the first ones on this bus, along with that delinquent and he had nothing but a _pig_ the entire time, mind you, and Bridgette. If Duncan wasn't annoying her by teasing her, he was commenting on something perverted; as in her boobs or ass. Which, Courtney supposed she should be flattered by; but she wasn't, no in fact, she was utterly disgusted.

"Get bent, ogre," She called back, glowering at his pierced face. He merely gave her a shit eating grin, one that she was slowly starting to realize was one of his usual looks.

"Gladly sweetheart," He even had the audacity to throw her a wink. She hadn't even known the barbarian a week and she still wished to throttle him.

Fortunately, they were arriving at the school tomorrow and Courtney seemed to be getting along well with most people. She had quickly made friends with girls named Bridgette Miles and Beth Rivers; who were very nice and accepting of Courtney. Boys named Geoff Tyler, Cody Taylor, and DJ Carlton had also became friends with the brunette teenager.

Cody, a shorter, skinnier, and slightly nerdy boy was sitting with Duncan, and Courtney couldn't help but feel some pity. DJ, a broad shouldered, dark skinned football player was sitting with Beth, a sweet (although nerdy looking) farm girl, and Geoff, a blonde haired party boy, were sitting in front of her and Bridgette. The latter two were both flirting shamelessly, although Geoff was not as good at this as he thinks he is.

She had high hopes for this new school of hers, as long as no one found out about her 'ability' she should get along great here.

_(No time for Cameras, We'll be gone when we're dead- Matt & Kim) _

Courtney woke up the following morning to someone shaking her shoulder. She sat up groggily, a groan heavy with sleep, "What time is it?" She asked, her eyes half lidded. She tried rubbing the exhaustion out of her eyes.

"It's about 5:30... a.m." The person shaking her said. She opened her eyes in shock and anger at hearing the time. She looked at Duncan with severe anger in her eyes.

"Why in the hell would you wake me up AT 5:30 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" She whisper yelled at the punk.

"Because we're at the school. That and it's kinda funny to see you mad this early in the morning, hot really." He smirked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder pointing to the large castle-looking campus.

She glared at him, "You're vile." After a moment of pause she dropped her posture a little bit and sighed, "But thank you. For waking me up, I mean," She said grudingly. He shrugged and walked out of the bus. Courtney rolled her eyes and shook Bridgette awake, "We're here Bridge! Finally!" She said happily, quickly getting off the bus. An old man with graying hair and a cane started directing them to an auditorium where the orientation would be happening.

"Please don't worry about the luggage, we'll have staff bring it to your dorms. Now if you woud follow me, we can begin your orientation to LeAnne Academy" The headmaster, or Courtney assumed he was, said. "I'm Headmaster James," She crossed her arms, walking towards the large building. Bridgette was chatting happily with Finlee and Beth, much to Courtney's dismay. How could anyone be that _cheerful_ this early in the god forsaken morning! She scowled and muttered curse words about being up this early down at her shoes.

"Don't tell me you're not a morning person Princess," A familiar taunting voice teased from beside her. Courtney glared at the crinimal, "Yeah, I'm donna take that as a no." He smirked. Courtney rolled her eyes, and huffily stalked off to somewhere else. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Bridgette giving Duncan a glare and thumping him on the back of the head. She couldn't help but smile at his.

"Students, if you could please file into seats we can get this done as quickly as possible so that you may go back to sleep," Headmaster James said kindly, retreating to the front of the room. She brightened up a little at this. Courtney loved orientations, for no other reason than they got their schedules at them.

Headmaster James started talking about the rules, about curfew, and uniforms. Many things Courtney had already heard. She had only paid attention halway, until Headmaster had called her name to get her schedule and dorm assignment. She smiled at Bridgette and went to get her information. She thanked the Headmaster and tried to somehow find her way to her dorm.

"Maxwell dorm... Hm." The brunette whispered outloud, wandering around the campus. She finaly found it, Maxwell being one of the bigger dorms near the square. Much to Courtney's relief it was an all girls dorm and was close to classes. She took the stairs to her room, and was happy to find a big dorm with all her luggage in it. She quickly claimed the bed on the right side of the dorm and was unpacking her things when she heard her roomate walk in. She turned around to see a girl from the bus that she hadn't spoken to.

"I'm Courtney, and we're supposed to be roommates. Nice to meet you," Courtney said, smiling at the girl with long strawberry blonde hair.

"I'm Finnlee, " Finnlee said, smiling warmly at Courtney before putting her schedule on the desk on the left side. She turned to walk out of the dorm room, key in hand, when she aske, "You want to come explore with me?"

_("She's like a one way ticket, 'cause you can't come back" - Matchbox Twenty)_


End file.
